Deer's Sick
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: <html><head></head>Repotnya dan khawatirnya member EXO pas hyung kesayangan mereka sakit. It's HUNHAN Fancfiction again! Don't like don't read!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rating : M (NC-17)

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"_baby deer,_ kumohon sedikit saja." Sehun memasang wajah memelas didepan Luhan seraya menyuapi kekasih mungilnya itu.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya samar. "aku tidak lapar Sehunnie." Jawabnya merengut lucu.

"_jebaaal_.. kau sudah melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangmu. Setidaknya sedikit saja, ayo aaa..." Sehun kembali merajuk.

Luhan membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu sementara Sehun memasukkan sesendok makanan yang sedari tadi diayun-ayunkannya.

"nah.. seperti itu sedikit lag..."

"huek.."

Belum sempat Sehun menyendokkan makanan lagi, Luhan sudah memasang wajah mual sembari berlari ke kamar mandi didekat ruang makan.

"Sehun-ah, sudahlah jangan memaksanya." Kyungsoo merayu Sehun yang memasang tampang _shock._

"_baby deer _kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari kursi makan dan berjalan ke kamar mandi menemui Luhan. Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo padanya barusan.

"_wae?_ Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Luhan hyung tidak nafsu makan sejak kemarin. Dia bilang perutnya mual dan dia selalu memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya."

"apakah Luhan hyung hamil?" tanya Chanyeol yang seketika langsung dijitak oleh Baekhyun.

Suho menatap khawatir ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Sudah sejak kemarin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sementara Kai disebelahnya menghela nafas pelan. "kondisi Luhan hyung belum benar-benar pulih. Aku takut dia akan _drop _lagi." Katanya yang langsung diangguki member lainnya.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. 9 pasang mata di meja makan seketika menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang menggendong Luhan yang pucat dan terlihat lemas.

"bagaimana? Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho menampakkan raut wajah yang semakin khawatir. Sementara Sehun menggeleng muram, "sepertinya _baby _Ru kelelahan. Aku akan menidurkannya _ne_, _jaljayo _hyung-deul." Pamit Sehun sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Luhan sambil sesekali berbisik "jangan sakit _ne_." Dan beranjak kekamar mereka.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun seketika menoleh kearah hyungnya itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"apakah suhu tubuh Luhan hyung panas?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, sebenarnya dia sedikit hangat aku akan menidurkannya agar dia tidak terlalu kelelahan." Jawab Sehun yang diangguki oleh hyung-deul nya.

BLAM

Chanyeol menatap khawatir kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup. "apakah kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak akan setuju." Tao mendesah lirih.

"eum, Sehun tidak akan setuju. Dan Luhannie tidak suka bau rumah sakit." Lay menyetujui ucapan Tao.

"kenapa Sehun tidak akan setuju?" Chen bertanya penasaran.

Xiumin memukul kepala Chen membuatnya mengaduh, "tentu saja jika Luhan berada di rumah sakit Sehun tidak bisa memeluknya sepanjang malam." Sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chen mengangguk-angguk, "_namjachingu _yang posesif."

"aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun jauh-jauh dari Luhan hyung." Kali ini suara Baekhyun yang menyahut.

"maksudmu kecuali selama di panggung?" ralat Xiumin sambil memamah makanannya.

"eum.. kecuali di panggung." Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Xiumin.

"tentu saja, karena Luhan hyung benar-benar imut. Agensi bahkan harus membuat mereka berhenti melakukan _skinship _di panggung, karena jika Sehun terus dekat dengan Luhan hyung selama di panggung, dia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menerkam rusanya saat itu juga." Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tao bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sehun menerjang Luhan diatas panggung. "itu mengerikan, _fujoshi _diseluruh dunia akan mati kehabisan darah jika melihatnya."

Kai menjitak kepala Tao, "jangan berpikiran macam-macam." Kai mendelikkan matanya seram.

"jadi bagaimana? Suho hyung?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang semakin melantur.

"kita akan membawa Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit jika keadaannya besok semakin memburuk." Putus Suho tegas.

"_arraseo_.."

.

"_baby deer_ _waeyo _eum?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan, menenangkan rusanya yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"Sehunnie.. hiks.."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membenahi selimut yang membalut tubuh Luhan, "_waeyo_?" tanyanya lembut.

"_appo.. _hiks Sehunnie _jinjja appoyo_.." rengek Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan. "apa yang sakit _baby_?" tanyanya.

"hiks.. hiks.. _appo_.." bukannya menjawab Luhan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, membuat kaus yang dikenakan Sehun perlahan mulai basah.

"sssttt... _gwenchana baby.._" bisik Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan. Tidak lama, cengkeraman Luhan pada kaus Sehun mulai melonggar. Disusul dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir rusa cantik itu.

"_jaljayo baby_.. cepat sembuh _ne_." Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berusaha tidak membangunkan Luhan saat didengarnya Suho memanggil namanya dari luar.

.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana?" Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat semua _band mate _nya yang saat ini sedang menatap was-was kearahnya.

"apanya?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kai sontak melempar Sehun dengan boneka beruang disampingnya sambil mengerang. "tentu saja Luhan hyung bodoh!"

Sehun balas mengerang keras sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa disebelah Chanyeol. "dia gelisah sekali hyung, _eottohkae_? Aku takut dia _drop _lagi." Desah Sehun khawatir.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Suho hyung berencana membawa Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit besok jika keadaannya masih tidak begitu baik."

Sehun mendelikkan matanya lebar. "_andwae!"_ pekiknya histeris.

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil meraup mangkuk _popcorn _di depannya. "sudah kubilang."

"Sehun-ah. Kau boleh menjaga Luhan hyung kalau misalnya dia dirawat." Putus Suho menengahi.

Sehun semakin mendelik, "kau berharap Luhan dirawat lagi begitu hyung!?"

Suho melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa didepannya. "AKU BILANG MISALNYA SEHUN ASTAGA!"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya canggung. "baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan menjaga Luhan _ne_. Selamat malam hyung." Pamit Sehun sambil beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

"kurasa Sehun benar-benar _overprotective._" Tambah Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"eungghh.." lenguh Luhan pelan didalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"selamat pagi, _baby _Han.." sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sayu. "sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"pusing.." jawab Luhan memicingkan sebelah matanya, lalu kembali memeluk erat _namja_nya.

"_baby_ Suho hyung bilang akan membawamu ke rumah sakit jika keadaanmu belum membaik." Jelas Sehun mengusap-usap surai kehitaman Luhan.

"_andwae_!" pekik Luhan di dada Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. "Sehunnie, Luhannie tidak mau kerumah sakit." Rajuknya imut.

"apakah Luhannie sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun –sok- imut.

Luhan memukul-mukul pelan dada Sehun membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. "Sehunnie hentikan! Wajahmu benar-benar tidak imut." Protes Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "_ne_, aku sudah baikan."

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan lalu mengecup singkat bibir yang terlihat pucat itu. "sekarang sarapan _ne_?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

Sehun beranjak ke pinggir ranjang mereka sambil membantu Luhan duduk.

"Sehunnie.."

"_ne baby_?" jawab Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan.

Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sehun. "gendong." Pintanya imut.

Sehun terkekeh geli, kemudian mengangkat rusa cantiknya itu kedalam gendongannya dan menyamankan posisinya. _Kenapa Luhanku terasa semakin mungil?_

.

"Selamat pagi Luhan hyung!" teriak Baekhyun cempreng saat melihat Luhan yang datang digendong Sehun.

"Suaramu benar-benar hyung." Dengus Sehun sambil mendudukkan Luhan di kursi sebelahnya. "sarapan apa hari ini?"

"nasi goreng _kimchi_." Jawab Kyungsoo, lalu matanya menangkap Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahinya seperti menahan nyeri. "Luhan hyung mau kubuatkan sereal saja? Atau bubur?"

Luhan mendesis menahan sakit membuat semua member menatapnya khawatir. "_baby _Han, _gwenchana_?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih menahan nyeri di kepala dan perutnya. "_ani, gwenchana_." Jawabnya pelan. "kurasa sereal saja _eomma_, _mian ne _merepotkan." Tambah Luhan sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"_aigoo kyeopta_." Pekik Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, lalu beranjak berdiri untuk membuatkan Luhan sarapan.

.

"akh.." ringis Luhan. Perutnya terasa perih sekali sejak tadi pagi. Rusa kecil ini saat ini berada dikamar mandi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang baru saja diisi.

Terdengar suara ketukan samar di pintu kamar mandi, disusul dengan suara berat Sehun. "_baby_ Han? Aku masuk _ne_."

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut saat mendapati Luhan sedang terduduk lemas didepan kloset dengan tatapan sayu. Sontak membuatnya berlari masuk dan mendekap rusa mungilnya itu. _Badannya panas sekali!_

"_gwenchana_?" tanyanya panik yang hanya dibalas erangan kesakitan dari Luhan.

"Luhannie, jawab aku." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan bersandar sepenuhnya di dadanya.

"Sehun-ah ada apa ribut-rib.. _omo _Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol memekik kaget saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah bersandar lemas di dada Sehun.

"hyung! _Kajja_! Rumah sakit!" pekik Sehun panik sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala _bridal style._

"_ne_, aku akan meminta hyung-deul menyiapkan _van_!"

.

Sehun mengusap-usap surai kehitaman Luhan yang terbaring lemas di ranjang dihadapannya. Ini sudah hari kedua dan Luhan masih belum sadar juga.

Saat mereka membawa Luhan kerumah sakit –yang penuh dengan teriakan dan kepanikan- _uisa-nim_ mendiagnosa kalau perut Luhan terasa perih karena sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada makanan yang dicerna di lambungnya. Sementara pusing dan demamnya diakibatkan karena kurang tidur –para hyung-deul langsung menembak Sehun dengan tatapan kotor saat _uisa-nim_ mengatakan ini- sehingga Luhan harus dirawat intensif untuk beberapa hari sampai kondisinya stabil.

"_baby _Han, _ireona_.." Sehun mengelus-ngelus pipi pucat Luhan. Dibelakangnya, Lay menepuk-nepuk pundak lebar Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Luhan hanya kelelahan Sehun-ah." Xiumin duduk disebelah Sehun dan ikut menghibur _maknae _mereka itu. "dia akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"kau terlalu lelah Sehun-ah, setidaknya istirahatlah sebentar." Kali ini suara Kai yang menyahut.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_ani, _hyung-deul bilang kalau sampai Luhan masuk rumah sakit aku boleh menjaganya. Makanya aku mau menjaganya." Jawabnya keras kepala. "kalian sebaiknya pulanglah, kalian pasti lelah sejak tadi pagi menemaniku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"kami akan pulang kalau kau berjanji besok kau akan beristirahat." Titah Kyungsoo galak.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"nah, kami pulang dulu. Besok akan datang lagi, malam. Sehun." Pamit Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman berat Sehun.

.

"_baby _RuRu.. kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?" gumam Sehun sambil mengelus-elus halus pipi Luhan yang panas. "_bogoshippo_.." gumam Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir kristal mulai menuruni kedua pipinya dan mengalir ke dagu runcingnya.

Perlahan, Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan mungil sedang mengusap-usap pipinya halus. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata elangnya langsung bertatapan dengan mata rusa kekasihnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan pelan, mata rusanya masih menampilkan ekspresi khawatir pada kekasih pucatnya itu.

"_BABY!_" pekik Sehun, sontak langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan erat-erat. "kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "kau masih sedikit demam." Kata Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Mereka berdua kemudian diam, dengan Sehun yang mendekap Luhan erat dan Luhan yang menyamankan posisinya di dekapan kekasihnya. Sampai Sehun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu. "Luhannie.." panggilnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, melainkan mendongak menatap Sehun penasaran. "dulu _eomma _ku pernah memberi cara agar demam cepat turun."

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"_chankkaman ne_.." bisik Sehun kemudian turun dan mengunci pintu ruang rawat Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Se.. Sehunnie.. kenapa?" Luhan mengerjap bingung dengan pipi yang memerah saat Sehun meelpas satu pesatu kancing bajunya.

"ssstttt..." desis Sehun. Kemudian dilepasnya kaus yang dikenakannya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama _topless._ Kemudian Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan sehingga kulit polos mereka beradu.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah. "Sehunnie.." rengeknya gelisah.

"kata _eomma _ku caranya begini _baby _Han, jadi demam mu bisa cepat turun." Bisik Sehun dengan suara yang mulai memberat, membuat Luhan memasang wajah was-was.

"Se.. Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan gemetar saat Sehun mulai menjilati lehernya. Lalu mulai menghisap kulit mulus itu, meninggalkan _kissmark _dan _bitemark_ yang tidak sedikit.

Sehun kemudian mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga terbaring diatas ranjang sempit rumah sakit dan mengukung tubuh mungil itu.

"aahhh.. Sehunnie.." desah Luhan halus saat Sehun mulai menjilati _nipple_ nya yang sebelah kiri dan memilin _nipple_ nya yang sebelah kanan.

Sehun memandang leher dan dada Luhan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh _kissmark _dan _bitemark _ darinya. Lalu matanya beralih ke wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah dengan tatapan sayu.

"_horny already baby_?" bisik Sehun penuh nafsu sambil kembali memainkan kedua _nipple _Luhan yang semakin tegang. Tangannya kemudian menurunkan celana Luhan beserta dengan boxer sekaligus celana dalamnya dalam sekali sentakan.

Selanjutnya dielusnya pelan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Sehunnhhh..." Luhan mendesah gelisah. "ahh.. hmmmpptt.."

Desahan Luhan dibungkam oleh ciuman panas Sehun di bibir _cherry _nya. Sehun kemudian melumat bibir menggoda itu yang kemudian direspon Luhan dengan menjilat dan menghisap seperti permen lolipop lidah Sehun yang bermain-main di bibirnya.

Perlahan, lidah Sehun mulai menjelajahi rongga hangat Luhan dan mulai mengeksekusi apapun yang ada didalam gua hangat itu, membuat lenguhan Luhan semakin keras. Apalagi dengan tangan nakal Sehun yang terus mengusap-usap tubuh mulusnya yang sudah _full naked_.

Luhan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan menekannya untuk memperdalam cumbuannya itu. Suara decakan saliva menggema memenuhi kamar itu. Disertadi dengan desahan dan lenguhan keras dari tenggorokan Luhan.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun saat dirasanya pasokan oksigennya sudah mulai habis. Sehun dengan berat hati melepaskan pertautan dua bibir itu sehingga terbentang jembatan saliva diantara mereka berdua.

Ia lalu mengusap jejak saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan yang masih terengah-engah kemudian tersenyum manis.

Tangannya menguatkan remasannya pada kejantanan mungil Luhan yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan _precum_. Luhan mendesah semakin keras, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk _menggodanya.

"kau menikmatinya hm?" seringainya ganas. Yang hanya dibalas desahan menggoda dari tubuh indah dibawahnya. "aah.. aah.. oooh.."

"apa yang kau inginkan hm?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan suara yang semakin memberat saat melihat desahan gelisah Luhan dibawahnya.

"Sehunnieehh uungghh.." lenguhnya membuka lebar bibir _cherry _nya. "Sehunnie nngghhh puaskan ah.. Luhannie _ne_.. aakh.."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya saat mendengar _dirty talk _kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali mencubiti _nipple_ coklat kemerahan Luhan.

Masih sambil mendesah, Luhan membuka lebar kedua kakinya sehingga menampakkan lubang analnya yang sudah berkedut nakal menggoda Sehun. Lalu menggesekkan kejantanan polosnya pada kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutupi celana. "aah.. ahh.. Sehunnie _palli_.. eungghh.. masukkan.. apa Sehun _junior_ mmhh..tidak ingin pulang kerumah? ah.. ah.."

Kejntanan Sehun semakin menegak, membuat celana yang dikenakannya perlahan terasa menyempit. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun membuka celananya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama _naked_. Kemudian diusap-usapkannya _precum_ dari junior Luhan pada lubang menggoda itu.

"aku akan masuk _baby_.." Sehun menyesapi aroma di ceruk leher Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan perlahan, ditekannya kejantanan besar miliknya ke lubang anal kekasihnya yang selalu terasa sempit hingga masuk setengahnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang bagian bawahnya saat mereka bercinta.

"akhhh..." Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya menahan perih sehingga _nipple _mereka berdua saling menggesek, membuat desahan nyaring kembali keluar dari bibir _plump_ nya yang membengkak saat Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali sentak.

"_babyhhh_ kauu.. sempit akh.." Sehun tidak kuasa menahan desahannya saat _rectum_ ketat Luhan menjepit erat kejantanan miliknya. Sehun menetralkan deru nafasnya sambil menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan kejantanannya didalam kekasihnya. Sampai saat Luhan mulai mengalungkan kembali lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu sesi ciuman panas penuh lenguhan samar yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding.

Sampai Luhan melepaskan kembali pertautan dua bibir itu dan mengangguk samar.

"Sehunniehh.. bergerak.. eungghh.."

Dengan perlahan Sehun menggenjot kejantanan miliknya pada lubang Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Rasanya seperti ada yang tertahan. Luhan dengan tidak sabaran mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sehun dan mendorong pinggang Sehun sehingga kejantanan besar itu masuk semakin dalam pada lubang hangat miliknya dan menghajar telak _prostat _miliknya.

"aaaahhhhh.. Sehunnie teruss ah.. ahh.. _moreh_.. unghhh ahh..." desahan Luhan menggema semakin kencang didalam kamar rawat itu.

Sedangkan Sehun menggenjot semakin kencang kejantanan miliknya sambil mengocok junior imut Luhan yang tegak menantang, membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berdenyit-denyit heboh. Dan kekasih mungilnya itu semakin menjerit nikmat didalam kungkungannya

"Sehunnie ahh.. aku mau.. unghh akh..."

"tungguu.. akuu ungh..." Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan cepat hingga mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya secara bersamaan.

"SEHUNNIE AAAHHH.."

"BABY LUU MMHHH.."

.

"panasmu sudah agak turun.." Sehun mengecek kening Luhan lagi sambil mendekap kekasihnya itu. "cara kuno itu sepertinya berhasil."

"Sehunnie.. sperma kita.. unggh.. bagaimana jika yang lain tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan pipi merona merah. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan sesi panas mereka di ranjang rumah sakit. Demi Tuhan ini benar-benar gila, sperma mereka berceceran dimana-mana karena keganasan Sehun tadi.

"_ne.._ besok pagi akan kubersihkan. Sekarang kau harus tidur.. _jaljayo_.. _saranghae._" Bisik Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaikkan selimut yang dipakai mereka berdua sampai ke leher. "tidak usah pikirkan yang lain, mereka tidak akan tahu."

"eum. _ne_. _Jaljayo _Sehunnie.. _nado saranghae.."_

.

Keesokan paginya...

"_MWOYA_!? Apa maksudmu tidak bisa dibuka?" Suho mendelik marah pada suster yang mengatakan bahwa kamar rawat Luhan dikunci dari dalam.

"eung.. tuan.. maaf tapi tadi malam kami mendengar suara desahan. Eung.. sepertinya dahsyat sekali." Salah satu suster didepan mereka menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"apalagi suara desahannya sangat seksi. Kami bisa saja masturbasi ditempat jika mendengarnya." Suster yang lainnya menyahut menambahkan dengan pipi merona malu.

Suho mendelikkan kedua matanya kaget sementara member lain disitu hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan kedua suster itu.

"_MWOYAAA_ _MAKNAE _NAKAL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

***END***

_**Satu lagi FF nista dari aku HAHAHA..  
><strong>_

_**baru lolos sesi edit nih banyak banget typosnya ternyata :")**_

_**Seperti biasa.. gomawo buat yang kemarin udah review follow dan favorite hehe nanti kalo ada waktu bakalan aku balas deh reviewnyaa.. sayang kalian bangeett hehe /hugs/**_

_**gomawo juga buat dukungan kalian nee.. dan gomawo buat suka sama cerita-cerita nistaku :") aku jadi semangat bikin FF HUNHAN yang lainnya kkk.. terimakasih banyak /cium satu-satu/**_

_**Seperti biasa juga, aku tunggu reviewnya yaaa ^^ oya, still. kan nggaenak gitu manggilnya thor apa author gitu. Jadi panggil aku MiMi aja ne, biar bisa lebih akrab hehe :3**_

_**Juga doakan supaya Luhan cepet sembuh ya, biar kita bisa liat senyumnya Luhannie lagi.. kangen banget sama deer eyesnya :3 soal rumor yang bilang Luhan mau keluar EXO, jangan langsung percaya ne. Rumor negative gitu ngapain dipercaya. stay positive pokoknya, doakan yang terbaik aja buat Luhan ne.. ^^**_

_**Yahyah last, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan cuap-cuap saya kkk..**_

_**Annyeong reader-deul sampai ketemu di FF nista selanjutnyaaa ^^/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeonghaseyo reader-deul ^^**_

_**Mian karena aku bikin author note lagi. Yah meskipun di FFn gaboleh bikin author note hehe**_

_**How's this gloomy 10th October?**_

_**Ini tentang FF-ku dan karena HunHan adalah ultimate OTP ku**_

_**Aku sedih banget pas denger Lu ge filled lawsuit tadi pagi dan aku semakin sedih pas denger katanya Sehun sama Chanyeol nangis paling keras gara-gara Luhan keluar**_

_**Aku baru aja pulang sekolah dan berencana mbuat FF HunHan yang baru tadi siang**_

_**Tapi tiba-tiba aku iseng buka twitter dan berita ini bertebaran disana seketika BLAM imajinasiku hilang dan aku cuman bisa nangis dibawah selimut dikamar**_

_**Aku nggak bakalan berhenti nulis HunHan, cuman aku mau hiatus sementara mungkin untuk seminggu kedepan**_

_**Ini beneran cuman seminggu, aku janji **_

_**Aku cuman mau ngumpulin lagi feels tentang HunHan karena berita ini beneran heart-breaking banget**_

_**Meskipun disamping sedih aku juga bangga soalnya Lu ge ngutamain keluarganya dibanding dengan mimpinya sendiri. He's such an angel :"**_

_**Aku juga mau minta kalian untuk buat tetep support Luhan gimanapun keadaannya ya **_

_**Meskipun luka gara-gara Kris belum sembuh bener dan sekarang kita harus sakit lagi karena berita ini.**_

_**Aku sebenernya juga berencana unstan EXO karena gimanapun Luhan adalah ultimate biasku**_

_**Aku bahkan langsung mecahin celengan yang aku pake buat nabung TLP INA 2**_

_**Seketika aku drop**_

_**Tapi karena aku beneran nggakbisa dan nggak tega ninggalin mereka utamanya EXO-M dan uri maknae Oh Sehun yang selama ini selalu aku sayang dan aku utamain, aku batalin buat unstan dan bakalan terus ngedukung EXO. Meskipun aku nggak bisa lagi lihat senyum malaikat Luhan dan lagi meskipun sekarang mereka OT10 tapi di hati mereka tetep OT12 dan nggak akan ada yang bisa ngubah itu.**_

_**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ne..**_

_**Aku janji setelah masa hiatus ku annti aku bakalan persembahin fanfiction HunHan yang beda dari biasanya buat reader-deul semuanya.**_

_**Dan lagi aku nggak bakalan bosen ngomong ini, tetep support Luhan, tetep doain buat sembuhnya dia, doain juga yang terbaik buat semuanya**_

_**Buat EXO-L, buat para member dan buat Luhan dan keluarganya.**_

_**Kalau kalian mau contact aku atau ngusulin tema fanfiction ke aku bisa contact aku disini ne :)**_

_**Twitter : Luluhannie12204**_

_**Line : cartica**_

_**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget. **_

_**Dan buat EXO-L terutamanya Luhan-stan dan HunHan-Shippers keep strong and keep support our deer and our boys ne **_

_**Cheer up! Everything will be fine chingu :)**_

_**Sekali lagi doakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya ne..**_

_**Dan maafkan juga author note nggak penting ini, maafkan aku semuanyaa :"**_

_**Annyeoong~**_


End file.
